No Other Name Would Sound As Sweet
by Shinigamisutcliff
Summary: Will's jealously gets the best of him.


"That seems to be the last of them." Will said, adjusting his glasses with his scythe. He surveyed his macabre surroundings with disdain before turning to his partner and fellow reaper, Grell.

Will had accompanied Grell to the scene of the horrific mass murder in the one of London's seedier districts, hoping to keep him out of trouble and away from temptation. Grell simply could not be left to his own devices for very long.

The crime itself was most likely some form of occult- influenced violence, the sort of thing that had been happening with far too much frequency in recent times. It was always a mess reaping souls that had died such horrific deaths.

Will spared a glance to the young lord Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian. He was not at all surprised to see them there; in all honesty he had expected it. Despite the lack of shock he still felt a stirring of indignation; this was reaper territory, and no place for a sly demon and his child master.

"SEBBY!" The sudden shriek startled the generally stoic Will, and he quickly shot Grell a reproachful look. Grell took no heed, sidling closer to the demon.

Sebastian easily spurned and repelled Grell's advances, which only seemed to egg him on. As Grell's comments, come ons, and innuendos got saucier, Will's blood pressure rose. He was jealous, jealous of the fawning attention Grell showered on that undeserving savage beast, and he was indignantly outraged at being jealous of a demon for anything. Fucking Grell, he could be such an obnoxious little ass hole.

When he could no longer contain his fury, he strode forward and snatched a fistful of Grell's long red hair, viciously tearing him from the demon's side.

"Ow! Hey! William, what have I done this time?" He ignored Grell's cries and turned to the other two.

"We'll be leaving now." He hissed the words through tightly clenched teeth, as quick and steady as he could manage, before dragging the other reaper away.

William stalked forward with purpose for a few blocks, taking turns at random, until he was sure they were out of hearing distance. He eyed the alley that they now stood in critically and sighed. Under normal circumstances Will would have preferred to have this happen in a bedroom, but he was too eager to teach Grell a lesson to wait. Will twisted Grell around and shoved him forcefully against the damp, dirty bricks behind him. There was a hiss of pain from the other and a satisfying crack as his glasses met with the unforgiving surface.

"W-Will-! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Grell gasped, struggling in Will's grip.

Fed up with talking, Will instead stroked his tongue along the shell of Grell's ear. He lifted one hand to Grell's chest, running confidently over the abdomen and hardening nipples before coming to a stop at his shirt collar. Will's sure finger's came up the undo the buttons of Grell's shirt, pulling the fabric down to expose his neck and shoulders. Taking the other by the hair once again, he pulled his head back, giving him better access to his delicate neck.

Will licked and sucked at the smooth expanse of skin, biting purple claiming bruises into tender flesh. Finally finished with the buttons, he let his free hand wander over the smooth expanse of Grell's skin.

"It left me quite miffed, you know. Watching the way you throw yourself at that demon. Am I so replaceable Grell. So easily abandoned?"

Grell's pulse raced beneath William's tongue, it only made Will want him more.

Will untangled his fingers from Grell's hair, putting them to work at the opening of Grell's pants. Releasing a growl against the shoulder pressed to his lips, Will pulled down Grell's pants and underwear in one swift motion.

His hands sought out Grell's, and he pressed the other's palms flat against the wall. "Stay just like this." He whispered before kneeling on the ground behind him.

He started at the tops of Grell's thighs, rubbing and massaging until he reached the generous swell of his ass. Will's hands grasped his cheeks, parting them, and leaned forward to press his tongue to Grell's entrance.

There was a surprised gasp above him and he swiftly thrust his tongue inside the tight passage, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. It wasn't long before he felt the muscles relaxing around his tongue.

Will pulled his tongue from the ring of muscle and rose from the ground, pressing himself against Grell's backside. He lifted two fingers to Grell's mouth, "Wet them for me." He commanded and Grell eagerly obeyed, sucking his fingers in and laving at them with his tongue.

Will buried his nose in the hair at the crown of Grell's head, his mind wandering to other pleasurable activities they could partake in involving Grell's pretty mouth. He quickly reigned in his errant thoughts, filing them away for further perusal later.

Will pulled his finger's from Grell's mouth, shuddering as they exited with an obscene wet pop.

"Spread your legs a bit wider." He whispered, voice raspy with lust, as he lowered his spit slicked fingers toward Grell's entrance. He circled the puckered hole with his index finger before slowly sliding it inside. On the fifth thrust he added a second finger, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his own throbbing erection.

Will brought a hand to his mouth, spitting in his palm and using it to slick his erection. He pulled his finger's out, smirking at the delicious way the other man whimpered, and pressed the blunt head of his cock to Grell's puckered hole.

Will leaned forward, caressing Grell's ear with a hot whisper. "Do you want this?" "Y-yes, god yes." Grell answered pushing himself onto Will. Will grasped the other's hips and pushed forward until the head of his cock was snug inside the other man.

He started up a slow rhythm, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, burying himself deeper each time.

"Say my name." He ordered, voice husky with lust.

"W-Will." Grell panted out,

"Again!"

"Will!" He pulled out and with a single thrust was fully buried inside the other man, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"From now on, my name is the only name that you utter in such ecstasy. " He growled, pulling Grell back by his hair and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

"Only. My. Name." He enunciated each word with a sharp thrust.

"Y-yes!" Grell cried out, fingers scrambling against the wall as his legs threatened to give out. Wrapping one arm around his lovers waist and using his free hand to brace himself against the wall, Will picked up his pace. The head of his cock brushed over Grell's prostate, causing him to cry out. Will shifted so that he could hit that same spot over and over, coming closer to the edge as his name was spilled continuously from those lips.

Will reached around his lover, grasping his leaking cock. He gave it one, two, three pumps and Grell was spilling over his hand, moaning his name once more. Will's thrust were becoming sloppy as he grew closer to release and he bit sharply into Grell's shoulder, muffling the other man's name as he came.

William was pleasantly unaware and unconcerned with the amount of time that passed as they stood pressed against each other in the dim London alley, trying to catch their breath. Finally, he pulled out and tucked himself away. From the corner of his eye he watched Grell redress with shaking limbs, and he felt a lazy curl of pride and smug contentment. Taking a deep breath to compose himself and forcing a smirk off his face, Will turned to face the other man, only to have that composure melt away instantly at the tears gathering in the corners of Grell's eyes.

"Have I hurt-" But before he could finish the question Grell had thrown himself into his arms.

"Oh, William!" He sighed, snuggling into his chest. A surprised laugh escaped Will as he caught his partner.

"Shall we return home?" Will asked. He didn't wait for Grell's reply, instead answering his own question.

"Yes, let's."

A/N: This is my first Black Butler fanfic and the first thing I've written in some time, with that said I hope it was enjoyable. Comments and criticisms are appreciated. 


End file.
